


Taking

by Worry_Doll



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, David being a top, M/M, Oral Sex, the leather jacket of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worry_Doll/pseuds/Worry_Doll
Summary: David goes to Sebastien's room that night to get back the memory card...and possibly some of his pride.





	Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Be the change you want to see in the world! Write the pairing you want to read! 
> 
> I know that we all love our little Button Face, but David had to put some things behind him before he was able to make that happen. 
> 
> This is my first fic since the livejournal days of the early 00s. I hope you like it.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________

David had planned to spend the evening alone. Playing on his phone and enjoying some Alexis-free time in the room. Maybe do a mask, maybe get some reading done, but after the conversation with his mother, he knew he couldn’t just let Sebastien leave town with the photos. 

As he gets himself ready, he formulates his plan. Thankfully, he was already having a good hair day or this whole thing might not have worked. He adjusts the collar of his leather jacket in the mirror one last time before heading to the door. He loves this jacket, it makes him feel just the right amount of butch. He needs the extra layer on tonight. The weather isn’t cold, it’s just that David needs his armor on tonight.

~ 

“So, it’s not _not_ a revenge fuck, if that makes sense?.” He explains to Stevie. David had bailed on his first attempt at Sebastien’s motel room and ended up back in the motel office, hoping a friendly conversation with Stevie would be helpful.

If he’s honest with himself, David has been a goddamn wreck all day since seeing Sebastien that morning in the office with Stevie. She thought the whole interaction was hilarious, but it left David sick with anxiety, shame, and regrets about the past. Of course David knows in his rational mind that he wasn’t the same person anymore, but as soon as Sebastien leaned in for a pretentious air-kiss, it all came rushing back. 

“David, I think this is an excellent idea and I fully support it.” She said with a smirk.

“Do you think he really came here to take pictures of my mother...what if he’s really only here to see me? What if he wants to get back together?” David’s only slightly beginning to panic.

“Well, do you see yourself getting back together with him?”

“Ew, no. Uh-uh. He’s a terrible person.”

“He’s a pretty hot terrible person, though.” She counters.

“You know, I think you might be encouraging me on this just so you can hear about it tomorrow. Is my life a soap opera to you?”

“Kinda, yeah.” She replies, “I mean, I would totally do it, so it can’t be that bad of an idea. But hey, you could always call Jake. Or we could go find randoms, if it’s just about getting laid. Or, I have a key to Sebastien’s room, we could sneak in and steal the memory card in the middle of the night while he’s sleeping. Or, you know, I could go seduce Sebastien and get the card….unless, you actually _want_ to do this.”

David closes his eyes and leans his head back for a second, thinking about it. ”I think I do really want to do this though.” Coming to that conclusion, he nods. “Is that bad?”

“Nope, it’s awesome. Go get some and stop by to give me all the dirt tomorrow!” She says, giving him an excited thumbs up. 

He decisively closes the office door behind him and walks the short distance to Room 5. Taking one last deep breath, David knocks at the door.

~ 

“Ok, but I can’t stay” He knew he didn’t mean what he said, David had every intention of staying the night and getting as much out of Sebastien as he could.

Sebastien’s hands were already on David and his body responds, Pavlovian, remembering the feel of Sebastien close to him. He kisses the back of David’s neck. Small, gentle pecks that make David’s eyes drop closed and raises goosebumps down his back. He allows himself to drift into the feeling of Sebastien’s lips. Just a moment, for old-times’ sake. He silently curses Sebastian for how good he still is at pressing all the right buttons.

He turns and wraps a hand behind Sebastien’s head, pulling him into a kiss. Opening his mouth to David, Sebastien kisses him back slowly, thoroughly, like he’s trying to convince David it won't be like before. His hands move to cup David’s face, a thumb coming up to stroke an earlobe. He can’t believe Sebastien remembers this little _thing_ of David’s. ‘Was it really so bad?’ a small voice in David’s head interjects. 

Sebastien tries to walk them towards the bed, but David breaks the kiss and steps away, shaking his head a bit to clear his interrupting thoughts. “Can I have one of these beers?” He wasn’t quite done talking and if all went down according to David’s plan, this would be the last time he ever talked to Sebastien Raine. He wanted to get a few things out in the open first.

It’s fitting that Sebastien, of all the people from David’s past should show up here. After all, he had been one of the few of David’s past lovers that he could possibly see himself with long term. They would have been the toast of Chelsea, the Gallerist and the Tortured Artist. Of course, Page Six couldn’t see Sebastien’s toxicity, or the cringeworthy desperation he brought out in David. Looking back all these years later, that’s all David sees. His own weakness...though tonight, when it’s just the two of them for the first time in years, and for the last time probably ever, David is forced to remember what it was like to be with this selfish, beautiful man. And It was like being in the light of a fucking supernova. 

They used to spend full days rolling around the huge bed in David’s SoHo loft, tangled in sheets, surrounded by the detritus of excessive living. Empty wine bottles, dusty mirrors and rolled up hundreds; designer clothes ripped off each others’ bodies somewhere between the door and the bed. Their sex was avant-garde, innovative, experimental. Sometimes just the two of them, but often other were invited to join them. Those days of drugs and booze and sex seem like ages ago, but Sebastien is here now, deigning to stay at this of all shitty motels. David finds himself missing that life again. Missing the feeling of not really having to feel anything but the physical pleasure of being high and getting fucked. He hates himself for how much he still longs for it sometimes.

“Umm, yeah. Help yourself” Sebastien answers. One hand reaching to ruffle the hair on the back of his head where David’s hand had just been.

“You know you hurt me back in New York.” David says calmly, walking over to the table and twisting open a beer. He took a long drink from the bottle, forcing himself not to make a face at the taste of warm, non-craft beer, “I’m glad you’re here now. I want you to understand that I’m not that person anymore.”

“I know, David. How could you be unchanged after what we had?” He answered, not quite what David meant, but his smugness was only going to make this easier.

“Ah yes,” He says, engaging Sebastien with a look, raising his eyebrows dramatically, “what we had.” David picks up the camera from where it was sitting on the table next to the beer. “Does this have the pictures from today? The ones with my mother?” David asks.

“Yes, why?”

“Is there room on the card for some….video?” Asked David, pointing the camera towards the bed and checking the screen, playing with the settings. 

“Yeah, video sounds good.” Sebastien answered, a smile growing on his lips. “I didn’t think this would be something you’d be into.” He walked towards David, takes the camera from his hands and sets it down on the table, adjusting the angles and settings so the bed is in frame. “Let’s kill the overhead light. Can you get the lamp by the bed?” he asks.

“Oh, absolutely. Low light, the shadows will be haunting” David is reminded that their relationship had been at least partially based on art and because yes, the cheap, low-watt bulbs will back-light them in a very ethereal way if Sebastien points the camera just right. Now he absolutely has to get the memory card. The pictures of his mother are bad enough, there’s no way David will let his own pictures, pornography, really, stay in the hands of his man. 

“Is it ready?” David asks impatiently. He takes one last pull from the beer before setting it down.

“Yeah, I think so.” answers Sebastien. He walks to David and pushes his jacket off from his shoulders. He feels the loss of it’s weight on his body and David knows it’s up to him now. He puts a hand under Sebastien’s artisanally distressed tee, fingers splaying against the warm skin of his stomach, combing his fingers through the soft hair that trails from his navel down. He gently pushes Sebastien towards the side of the bed. When the backs of his knees find the mattress, he sits. Looking up at David with a questioning smirk. David’s pretty sure, Sebastien has no real idea what he’s in for tonight.

“Open my jean and take my dick out, Sebastien.” He commands in an even tone neither of them has ever heard before, “I want you to suck me.” 

“Are you still clean?” Sebastien asks. Thankfully, he’s always been a stickler for safety.

“I am. You?”

“Yes, I am.” Sebastien smiles broadly and gets down to business. He makes short work of the button and zip. He’s impatient to get to the good stuff. Once he’s opened David’s pants, he pulls down his black briefs gently, exposing David’s jutting cock and leaning in to run his tongue from base to tip before wrapping his hand around the base and taking the rest into his mouth. 

It’s good. Better than the last head David got from Jake. It’s a New York blow job, artistic and showy. Sebastien’s tongue swirls on David’s cock while his hand squeezes and strokes gently. The other hand runs up to David’s ass, grabbing a handful of flesh.

David threads his fingers into Sebastien’s floppy hair and starts to gently maneuver his speed. Sebastien let’s out a small noise of surprise, apparently thinking that he was in control of the situation, but ceding that control to David, allowing him to hold his head still and set the pace with his hips, taking his time with Sebastien’s hot, wet mouth. He moans around David’s length, just showing off now. 

David’s hand tightens in Sebastien’s hair, pulling him away “That’s enough.” he says, taking Sebastien by surprise, throwing his balance off and causing him to drool a bit. It is undignified and it is caught on the camera. Sebastien glances over to the table where the steady red light meant this was all being captured. “We have a lot more, what did you call it? “exploring of my pain” to get through tonight.” David bends and takes Sebastien’s swollen mouth in for a kiss. He can taste his own pre-come in Sebastien’s mouth. ‘So far, so good.’ He thinks to himself then tucks himself back into his pants. Walking over to the table, sits in one of the chairs and starts taking his shoes and socks off.

Standing up, Sebastien stretches his arms above his head exposing his lean torso, he walks over to join David by the table, Sebastian opens another beer. He takes a long swallow. Causally, he leans back against the table and crosses his arms. Raising his eyebrows in anticipation of his next instruction. "And what did you have in mind for this exploration?"

“I’m going to fuck you tonight, Sebastien and I don’t think I’m going to be gentle about it. Is that cool with you?” He figures he should ask first, especially since Sebastien never would had the roles been reversed.

“If that’s how you feel we could best process your pain, David, I can go on that journey with you.” he answers. He always did like to top from the bottom. The lazy fuck.

“Do you have…” David looks around for lube or condoms.

Sebastien reaches into his camera bag and pulls out both. ‘Of course they’re in there, the tools of his trade.’ David thinks. “Good, now take off your clothes and get back on the bed.” David calls back his commanding voice. He takes the condom and lube and toss them onto the nightstand.

Back in New York, Sebastien sometimes invited a dom into their bed to work with both of them. It’s a game they’ve played before and both enjoy. The experience gave him a few ideas about what he was going to do tonight. David had never taken on this role before with Sebastien, but if he was going to close the door on what they had, he was going to fucking slam it shut.

David watches Sebastien as he follows his orders. He takes a few more sips from his beer and take a moment to really observe this man pulling off his impossibly expensive shirt and bending down to pull his pants and underwear off together. He is taller than David, but with both of their hairstyles, it’s tough to tell exactly how much taller. His limbs longer and more tanned than David's and be briefly wonders if he’s been to the beach recently. He catches sight of a birthmark on the other man’s back and remembers it from before, when they knew each other's bodies intimately.

Sebastien pulls back the blankets and sits down on the edge of the bed. He watches while David puts down his beer removes his own clothes slowly. When he was finally naked, David walks over to where Sebastien is sitting. He spills a small amount of lube into his hand and wraps it around David’s cock. He teases David with small strokes in a tight grip. He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a moan, “Are you going to fuck me with this?” Sebastien asks, looking up at David through his lashes.

“Yes, I am,” answers David, pulling himself out of Sebastien’s grip. “Now lay back for me.” Sebastien scoots back on the bed and starts to turn over. “No,” David stops him with a hand on his hip, “stay on your back.” 

“Okay” Sebastien lays back, reaching his hands above his head and waiting expectantly for the next instruction or hopefully David’s touch on his neglected cock. David obliges by taking Sebastien fully into his mouth. The tip of his cock touching the back of David’s throat. One hand reached for Sebastien’s chest while the other played with his balls. Probing behind them with a finger to his perineum, and back even further.

Sebastien lets out a sound somewhere between a moan and a gasp and reaches down to nestle his fingers in David’s hair. “You’re so good at this David, you’ve always been so good at sucking my cock.” He doesn’t need to be told that, but David is happy the the compliment anyway. He moves Sebastien’s legs so they’re resting over David’s shoulders, heels digging into David’s back. When Sebastien’s breath begin to speed up and his muscles start to tense, David stops, pulls his mouth off and reaches for the condom and lube nearby. 

He sits up, kneeling between Sebastien’s thighs so his legs still hook over his shoulders. He looks a bit ridiculous and Sebastien throws another self-conscious look at the camera, still recording from the table. David grabs the bottle of lube and slick up a few fingers. He reaches down and pushes two into Sebastien, who hisses through his teeth, but he takes it with without objection. David fucks him him roughly with his finger, twisting them and stretching him just enough. Sebastien’s head is thrown back, eyes closed. When David adds a third finger his eyes open and he looks begingly at David. He takes his hand from Sebastien's ass, rolls the condom down himself, and lines up his cock. He glances up to Sebastien, raises an eyebrow in question. Sebastien quickly nods and David presses himself in.

One he’s buried to the hilt, David leans in to kiss Sebastien greedily. He pants into David’s mouth, his forehead furrowed. David can tell that he caused Sebastien some pain, but he’s gasping into David’s mouth with the pleasure of it. David controls the pace of his thrusts, even and hard. 

Sebastien is tight around David’s cock and David is lost in it. It’s a dirty fuck. He pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in. Sebastien is using his knees to pull David shoulders, encouraging him to go harder, fast. “Oh god, David, yes!”

“You deserve this, you know. Do you like it when I take what I want from you?” David says in a breathy voice.

“I know, I do. It’s so good”

“You can’t just treat people badly without,” David pulls out almost his whole length, then slams back into Sebastien with a particularly brutal thrust, “consequences.”

“I know David...I know...I’m sorry about New York….so good.” 

David reaches up to grab Sebastien’s chin and bring his eyes to meet his own.

“Do you want me to let you come?” David teases.

“Yes….please, David.” He cries, but David slows his movements, denying Sebastien that pull towards release that he had been following. 

“Hmm….No, I don’t think you’re quite ready yet.” His thrusts become longer, slower, more drawn out. It’s a Sunday morning pace and Sebastien lets out a frustrated moan. 

“David, please, no….I just need….was so close...”

David lowers his head to Sebastien’s collarbone and sucks hard until the skin turns purple, then plays with the spot a bit with his teeth. Sebastien is arching his back and rolling his hips. Trying to get David deeper into himself.

He takes up Sebastien’s cock. Stroking it with the same maddeningly slow pace. Sebastien gasps and David smiles at the fact that he can still pull these sounds from his former lover. He turns his head and bites the inside of Sebastien’s leg, not too hard, but just enough that the shock of it will pull Sebastien out of his own head to focus back on David.

After a few more minutes of this tortuously slow movements, David allows his body to take over. Chasing his own orgasm, his hips speed up, his hand on Sebastien joins the same pace. 

Sebastien is keening, so ready to come he can’t find the words. “So sorry David….don’t stop….so good...so good.” The room is full of the sounds of two bodies crashing together. David is close as he drives himself into Sebastien over and over again. When he finally falls over the edge, his eyes focused on Sebastien’s. Sebastien follows just after. The clenching of his body sends spasms through David, not quite over his own orgasm yet.

David rests his forehead against Sebastien’s as they catch their breath and ride through the aftershocks. They’re both spent. Sebastien’s legs finally leave David’s shoulders and they fall open on either side of him. David pulls out of Sebastien, ties off the condom and tosses it off the bed making a mental note to get it and throw it out before Stevie comes to clean the room tomorrow. 

He drops down beside Sebastien on the bed. 

“David, I didn’t know you had that dynamism in you. We should have explored that before.”

“You knew.” He answers, still a bit out of breath from what was, in all honesty, some excellent sex, “You just didn’t want it.”

“This video is going to be gorgeous.”

~

David wakes in the night. He quietly sneaks over to the table and removes the memory card from the camera. He takes it with him to the bathroom, closing the door on a sleeping Sebastien and turning on the light.  
He splashes cold water on his face and has a moment with himself in the mirror. His plan had been a success and he got some really fucking good sex out of it. And while he’s got super proud of what just happened, he still feels like it’s a net win. After patting his face dry, David runs the memory card under the tap for a few minutes. 

He returns to the room, slides the memory card into the pocket of his leather jacket and himself back into bed. 

~

“David, last night was transcendental. I feel like you really allowed yourself forgiveness. Thank you for allowing me to be present for that.” Sebastien said, back on his bullshit the next morning. A hand to his heart. 

“Mm-hmm,” David nods, he’s putting his rings back on. Maybe he had allowed himself some forgiveness, though he’s not sure Sebastien realizes that he’s forgiven himself and not him. He’s now completely done with Sebastien. David feels like he is on the other side of something important, like he was leaving something ugly about himself back in the room. It feels good.

~

“So, how did it go?” Stevie practically squeals the next day. She and David had parked themselves on the picnic table in the field just beyond the hotel. They’re each drinking tea with a generous splash of whiskey. 

“I think it went really well.” David admits, “Unfortunately, though I don’t think he’s going to come back for your naked Polaroid session. Sorry not sorry.”

“Oh thank god.” Stevie said. “I hope you know I really had zero intention of following through with that. So now that you’re done with this whole Sebastien thing you can focus more of your energy on the store. Right?” 

“Exactly” Said David, nodding emphatically in agreement. 

“And also maybe that focus might fall on other people who work at that store.” She adds, smiling into her tea.


End file.
